Question: Simplify the following expression: ${2(z-6)-(10-8z)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {2(}\gray{z-6}{)} - (10-8z) $ $ {2z-12} - (10-8z) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 2z-12 {-1(}\gray{10-8z}{)} $ $ 2z-12 {-10+8z} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${z}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {2z + 8z} {-12 - 10}$ Combine the ${z}$ terms: $ {10z} {-12 - 10}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {10z} {-22}$ The simplified expression is $10z-22$